Good Things Can Come Out Of Bad Situations!
by Tvd-Vampires Are My Life
Summary: Set during the 'Descent', might not keep to the storyline in places..


Caroline was standing outside of Tyler's front door wondering if she should ring the doorbell or just walk away. Ever since his transformation Tyler hadn't been himself. He was anxious, emotional and above all distant. Every time that Caroline had tried to go up and talk to him he would make up some excuse, any excuse just to get away from her. She was worried about him, had been for the last couple of days. Ever since that fateful night over a month ago she has felt a connection with him, something that she couldn't just shake off and forget whenever she wanted to.

Deciding that it was a wasted effort ever going there in the first place, Caroline made her way back to her car. She strolled back to her car, knowing that she could just sweet talk, or if it came to it compel, the office into not caring that she was late. Her ears could pick up much more noise now that she was a vampire, and even if she didn't want to she couldn't just switch it off. This is how she heard the noise of someone running down the marble floors or the Lockwood house and briskly opening the door and slamming it back into place.

Knowing who it was just from the pattern of the walk they were taking, walked faster to get back to her car, but not fast enough.

"Caroline?" Tyler questioned, looking confused as to why she would be at his house.

Ignoring him like he has been to her all week she listened to see if anyone was around which they weren't and vamped speed to her car. She hoped in and started it, not wanting see Tyler and get rejected like every other time she tried to speak to him. She slammed her foot on the ignition and set of to school, not seeing a sad looking Tyler staring at her car, going away to school.

...

Caroline was making her way across the school grounds like she did everyday after school. She was thinking about how boring school had gotten since she became a vampire. She now longer had to listen in class that hard to know the answers and once she knew something it was like it was stuck in her head. However she still enjoyed every other thing about school, the socialising, the gossip and of course the cheerleading. She was thinking about the new routine that she had organised when she heard someone come up behind.

"Hey Caroline" She turned around to see Matt behind her. She hadn't spoken to her since that night that he came to her house and saw her with Tyler. She was just about to say something to him when he stopped her.

"Look Caroline, I know that I haven't talked to you since the night that I came to your house that night and saw you with Tyler. I know that you and he have become friends recently, but I just wanted to say that what I said the other day was true, I miss you. I know that you are hiding something from me and I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime. "With that Matt kissed her, all she wanted to do was to carry on but she knew that she couldn't, it wasn't safe for Matt to be with her. So with all her effort she pushed Matt off her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" She said running at normal speed to her car leaving Matt watching her run away wondering what he did wrong.

...

As soon as Caroline got home she had a quick shower and washed her hair. She left her hair wet as since she became a vampire it seemed to dry extra quick. When it was dry she pulled it up into a lose ponytail so that she can let it lose after the came. She quickly put on some light make up and pulled on her cheerleading uniform. This was the first time that there had been a game since she had turned, and didn't know if this is what she was meant to be doing anymore. Casting her thoughts aside she looked at the clock and saw that she was ready early, a first for her.

She strolled to the door thinking about the Tyler situation. Maybe Damon was right, that staying away from him was the best idea after all. If she stayed away then she didn't stand any risk of getting bitten and killed. He obviously didn't want to talk to her anymore, so she could breathe and get back to her normal, vampire life.

When she opened the door, and had locked it behind her, she headed towards her car. She stopped in her tracks seeing Tyler standing by his car leaning on, as if waiting for something or someone. Trying to act like he was not here rushed to her car but was stopped in her tracks, by Tyler suddenly standing in front of her.

"Someone's in a rush" Tyler commented.

"Well I have to get to school, so if you'll excuse me" Caroline tried to get around Tyler but he cut her off, every time she tried to get past. She considered using violence to get him past him, but couldn't be bothered to.

"We both know that we don't need to there for half an hour." He said looking at her.

"Well some of us like to get their early to prepare, so if that was all you came here to say then let me get to my car." She said waiting for him to move out the way, or tell her the real reason why he was here.

"I miss you, okay." Tyler blurted out, Caroline was about to come out with some smart come back, saying how it wasn't her fault that they stopped talking when he carried on. "I know that it was my fault that we stopped talking in the first place, that I pushed you away from me ever since the transformation but I could have killed you that night and I never wanted to put you in harms way ever again so I thought that if I distanced myself from you then you would give up trying to help and I would never be in the position where I would have to hurt you again. Then you were always coming up to me at school trying to find out what was wrong with me, you wouldn't give up but I thought if I gave you time. Then this morning you were outside my house this morning and I realised that you were never going to give up, and in a way I was glad. I don't know how I would have gotten through or get through any more of this without you." Tyler looked up to Caroline, with pain and guilt in his eyes.

Caroline hugged him, all this week seemed like a blur when she looked into those dark brown eyes. She was relieved that it was only because of some silly mistake that he stopped speaking to her and not because he didn't like her anymore or that she had done something wrong. Damon was wrong she didn't need to stay away from Tyler, he would never hurt her, this was just prove he wouldn't.

"So you forgive me just like that?" Tyler asked, after she had finished hugging him.

"Well you were only doing it to protect me, so how can I not forgive you?" Caroline smiled at Tyler and was relieved when smiled back at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I really do have to go to school" She said making her way to her car, when Tyler grabbed her arm and spun her around, dragging to her to his car.

"To make up for being a jerk, I will give you a lift to the game" Tyler offered opening the passenger door and she got in.

He ran to the other side of the car and got in the car, not saying a word started the car and took of to school.


End file.
